


Aria

by ajisaihime



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaihime/pseuds/ajisaihime
Summary: “I'll give you exactly 17 minutes of freedom to do whatever you want with me."The spicy sequel of "Prelude" is finally here! ☆





	Aria

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so, so much for requesting this!! <3 And sorry for the delay, I got stuck at some point..  
The yukatas I described are heavily inspired by the New Year 2017 designs!  
Please enjoy <3

“I wonder why Tenn doesn't wanna join us..”, Ryuunosuke sighed and submerged a little deeper into the warm, soothing water of the hot spring, “I asked him to go visit a public bath with me several times before but he keeps turning me down. Maybe he's shy?”  
  
  
Gaku simply shrugged. “Who knows.”

But Gaku most likely did know why Tenn had refused to bathe with them – or to leave his room for that matter - and that was the dark red memento he had left on Tenn's skin the night prior. He couldn't tell Ryuu that though, could he?

They had planned to check out the local festival later and enjoy the subsequent firework show so they had decided to take a dip in the morning. Gaku was a little unsettled and he sincerely hoped his slip-up wouldn't cause Tenn to cancel that, too.

  
He was quite ambivalent about his own drunk doings and its' consequences. On one hand he was angry for he wished he could've done all of it while being sober and especially with Tenn's consent. On the other hand it probably would've taken him a painfully long time to even think about trying to approach Tenn that way despite his feelings for him overflowing constantly like milk left unattended in an overheated pot.

Gaku rubbed his face with his palms before he closed his eyes and let the back of his head rest against the border of the pool.

  
  
In the afternoon the members of Trigger and their manager met up in front of the hotel to depart as a group.  
  
Ryuunosuke wore a plain teal yukata while Gaku had decided on a dark gray one with thin vertical stripes. Kaoru had shown up in a dark blue getup with a very prominent white cherry blossom pattern, hair put up and she practically shone with excitement.

  
Tenn was the last to join them in a dusky pink yukata adorned with a very subtle floral pattern. Part of the hair on his left side that would usually frame his pretty face was tugged behind his ear and fixed there with pins. The black scarf around his neck did in fact seem misplaced for the time of the year but certainly didn't make him any less nice to look at.

For a very brief moment their eyes met before Tenn's attention was taken away by Ryuunosuke who complimented both him and Kaoru on their cute looks.

Luckily, the town was rather small and the event wasn't far away enough to be in need of their car. They walked there by foot and strolled about the site of the festival, ate cotton candy and taiyaki. Ryuu dabbled in a fishing game at one booth and handed the small plush rabbit he was awarded with to a very happy Kaoru. A ton of pictures were taken, some of them intended to be posted to Trigger's social media accounts at a later date.

  
It would've been a completely amazing experience as it was but Gaku was bound to notice one thing that made him extremely uneasy: Tenn flat out avoided him like the plague.

  
He didn't even get a chance to involve him into one of their usual arguments because Tenn was keeping their interactions to a bare minimum, answering Gaku if he had to but even then he was short-spoken. He knew that Tenn had every right to be mad at him but his strictly cold behavior started to make Gaku feel anxious.

It wasn't like he was going to jump Tenn again and especially not out in public, so why?

  
In an act of sheer desperation he bought a pretty pair of hair pins, one red and one pink, he saw Tenn looking at for a while earlier and sheepishly offered them to him afterwards.

“You were thinking about giving one to Nanase, right?”, Gaku was flustered as Tenn merely gave him a silent stare, “Just accept them already, it's not that big of a-”

  
“Thank you.”, Tenn interrupted him and took the jewelry out of Gaku's extended hand.

Tenn had finally replied with a tad of emotion in his voice and he certainly _looked_ happy while doing so, the subtle difference of facial expression only noticeable for people very close to Tenn. Gaku heaved a relieved sigh and smiled.

After that, Tenn's attitude towards him mellowed but it was still not anywhere near back to normal. Ryuunosuke spiked them questioning looks and even asked Gaku in a whisper about the weird air around them while they were watching fireworks explode into colorful flowers of sparks.

  
Gaku feigned ignorance and it wasn't a complete lie because - was the hickey really the only thing that had upset Tenn to such an extent? Tenn was definitely hiding something, the blush he had worn on his face still vividly stuck in Gaku's mind. It gave him hope for something he thought was hopeless yet he clung to it.

When the night sky had returned to being dark and starry by itself Ryuu suggested to stop by at a nearby bar.

“I'm going back to the hotel. Don't drink too much and be careful on your way.”, Tenn said and flashed his friend a small smile.

  
“I'll go with Tenn.”, Gaku blurted out and earned surprised looks from the others.

  
Ryuunosuke was clearly nervous to leave them alone while Kaoru was in protest but Gaku appeased them.

“Sorry, I'm beat. Thank you for today, see you two later.”

They parted ways and the silence between Gaku and Tenn became suffocating as the sounds of the festival slowly died down the farther they walked.

  
“Tenn.”, Gaku mustered the courage to say as they were nearing the hotel, “If you're angry then go on, be mad and yell at me. But please don't chasten me like this, I can't stand this anymore. If this is still about the hickey then-”

  
“It's not and I won't yell.”

  
“Then talk to me. What is it, what got you so upset with me?”

  
The volume of Tenn's voice suddenly dropped. “Give me a little more time.”

  
Gaku paused. “Huh?!”

They walked down the hallway where their rooms were located, Tenn opening the door to his. Gaku stopped in his tracks and watched Tenn go inside. He hesitated for a moment in front of the room and fidgeted with his hands.

  
“Uh, you look good today, that yukata really suits you. Good night.”

As soon as he had said those words Gaku felt the need to slam his head against the nearest wall. _Brilliant, very appropriate, good job Gaku_, he chided himself and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance.

  
Tenn's eyes flickered into the distance before he sighed and grabbed at Gaku's collar to pull him through the door frame. Gaku stumbled and let out a noise of surprise.

  
“Stand over there.”

  
“What?!”

  
“Go and stand right there.”, Tenn repeated and pointed at his futon that laid in the middle of the room.

In anticipation of a proper talk Gaku didn't question Tenn's demand so he did what he was told and watched the other slide the door shut.

“You wanted to know so I'll tell you again.”, Tenn uttered and took off his scarf to let it drop to the floor. “Better yet show you so even a heedless idiot like you will understand.”

  
Gaku raised a brow. “Are you picking a fight?”

  
Tenn didn't answer but slowly crossed the room to stand in front of Gaku.

“Listen, here's your memory refresher. You entered my room without permission and you were quite stubborn about being close to me.”, Tenn explained calmly and put his hands on Gaku's chest, palms flat against his pecs, “You hugged me.”

  
To emphasize his words Tenn pressed his body against Gaku's, causing his pulse to pick up in pace drastically.

“And you pushed me down,”, he continued and clawed the fabric of Gaku's yukata all of a sudden to yank him down onto the futon with him, Gaku being on top and in between Tenn's legs, “...just like this.”

  
Gaku quickly propped onto his hands, arching his torso away from Tenn. He was physically unable to form words, his throat suddenly dry and tight as if Tenn's words and actions were hands strangling him.

“You kissed my neck,”, Tenn whispered and turned his head to the side slightly to caress the sore spot with a fingertip, “and sucked this mark into it.”

Gaku flushed a deep red and cleared his throat forcefully.

“You don't need to be so.. graphic. I get it, I'm sorry.”

“Then you said, _Tenn_,” Trigger's center ignored him and both of his hands grabbed a fist of Gaku's collar to bring his lips close to his ear, “..._Tenn,_ _I love you_.”

The whispering next to his ear was enough to make Gaku crawl in his skin but as he comprehended the meaning of it he felt like someone had driven a bullet into his brain.

  
At first he couldn't do anything but stare at Tenn, dumbstruck, who had returned to lie down on the futon. His glare was most likely supposed to be reproachful though it wasn't in the least and the realization ripped Gaku out of his stupor.

  
Tenn wasn't angry nor was he upset in a way Gaku had initially thought of. Judging by the revelation and Tenn's expression he finally understood that Tenn was _hurt_ \- and equally important was the reason why.

By then the pot of his emotions was dangerously close to explode, shrieking like an overdue teakettle and puffing a constant vapor of happiness and relief into his heart.

  
After an almost uncomfortable long silence Gaku finally spoke quietly. “We didn't kiss, did we?”

  
Tenn shook his head silently, the gentleness of Gaku's voice squeezing him as a whole.

  
“Then..”

The slowness with which Gaku closed the distance between them made Tenn's heart jump against his rib cage and literally vibrate when their lips touched. Gaku kissed him with utmost caution as if Tenn would shatter underneath his touch if he was too eager.

“You smell of strawberries.”, Gaku mumbled after backing off just enough to talk.

  
“That's my shampoo.”, Tenn replied in a low voice, unwilling to tell Gaku that he had said the same thing last night, “You like strawberries, right?”

Gaku merely smiled before he locked their lips again. Tenn let his arms return to rest around Gaku's neck, pulling him closer jerkily to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met the moment Gaku pressed his body against Tenn's and a small sigh escaped the latter in between ardent kisses.

  
Gaku's hand found it's way to Tenn's bare leg and caressed starting from his knee along his thigh. It was close to his hip when Tenn interrupted their make-out session.

“Hold on, what are you doing?”

  
“I, uh, thought..”

  
“No way.. we're not gonna do that tonight.”, Tenn clarified with a blush on his indignant features and averted his gaze to the side.

There, something caught his eye.

“I-I'm sorry, I got carried away.. ”

  
“If you apologize for your feelings towards me one more time I'm gonna punch you.”

He sensed that Gaku was sliding into panic mode so he reached for his wrist.

“You're wearing it.. I didn't notice all day.”, he said and wiped his index finger across the small screen of Gaku's wristwatch.

  
“You came up with a great birthday present, I like it a lot.”, Gaku replied fondly, obviously grateful for the change of subject.

Tenn stared at it for a few moments then removed it from Gaku's arm to push some of its' buttons.

“I'll give you another present.”, Tenn uttered and the watch emitted a beeping sound, “..17 minutes. You have exactly 17 minutes of freedom to do whatever you want with me. Except _that_, of course.”

Gaku paused and observed Tenn put the watch on the ground beside the futon. He then proceeded to detach the small pouch tied to his sash and carefully placed it next to the watch.

“Are you serious?!”, Gaku spluttered as the others' eyes met his again.

  
“Clock is ticking, idiot.”

  
"But-"  
  
  
"What, have you lost interest already?", Tenn asked, easing the collar of his yukata seductively.  
  
  
The sight caused Gaku to bump their foreheads.

"You damn ero-brat.", he grumbled before his features softened, "I accept, but tell me immediately if you feel uncomfortable about something.”

  
“You bet.”, Tenn replied with a satisfied smile.

At first Gaku dedicated a good amount of time to Tenn's lips before he let his own wander further down his lover's body, dropping gentle kisses onto his throat and collarbone.

  
Tenn closed his eyes to enjoy what was done to him but as soon as Gaku had reached his nipple, he hid half of his face behind one of his forearms. Gaku proceeded to go lower and loosened Tenn's sash and yukata, briefly kissed his navel while his fingers hooked into the waistband of his underwear to pull on it.

  
He was doing it slow enough for Tenn to object if he had a change of mind - which never happened though so he flung his boxers off of his legs and cast them aside. Gaku then shifted from his kneeling position to a sitting one and placed Tenn's legs onto his so the hollows of his knees rested on Gaku's thighs.

“Tenn, I'm gonna touch.”

  
“I don't need your commentary.”, Tenn hissed through gritted teeth, embarrassed about his growing erection being exposed.

Gaku chuckled and took Tenn into his hand to jerk him off leisurely. Tenn moaned subdued and flinched at the following increase of pressure. Soon after Gaku let his thumb draw circles on the tip, evenly distributing precum all over it with the sound of Tenn's passionate moans as pleasurable consequence.

  
Repeatedly clenched fists, bottom lip tugged between his teeth and squirming with expanding desire - Tenn's reactions were just _too good_ and Gaku grew impatient, not least because his own dick was hard and throbbing in his underwear. If he was allowed to do _almost_ anything he wanted then he could as well exploit this to the fullest.

The sudden loss of Gaku's touch on his body and the shifting and rustling between his legs alarmed Tenn enough to come out of hiding and raise his head. His eyes widened at the sight of Gaku's hard-on and his arms rushed to hover in the air in a defense stance.

“W-Wait!”, he exclaimed, slight panic coating his voice, “I said you can't-”

  
“I'm not.”, Gaku calmly interrupted and seized both of Tenn's conveniently placed wrists to pull him upright with so much strength it caught Tenn off guard.

With the same amount of power that stemmed from arousal, Gaku pulled Tenn closer abruptly so the younger man was completely in his lap and their bare dicks touched.

  
After the sensation had made them both inhale sharply, Tenn's pale irides caught Gaku's gray ones and they established eye contact. Gaku's mouth curled into an impish smile and he led Tenn's dominant hand to their crotches.

“Help me out here a lil', will you?”  
  


Tenn pressed his lips together and watched with flushed cheeks as Gaku settled their hands around their nestled dicks to lead them into motion. 

Tenn let him set the pace, his breathing became heavier and his body stiffened now and then caused by the unbearable need to groan, to express how good it felt.

Meanwhile Gaku didn't hold back at all, his soft noises like music to the others' ears. His gaze shifted to Tenn's face and he tried to pick up as many details as possible now that he was in a more than perceptive state of mind this time.

Tenn was simply gorgeous. His flushed skin, his slightly opened mouth and the way his eyes were fixed on the happenings between them. His brows were furrowed and it was fairly obvious that Tenn was equally intrigued and embarrassed about the position. Then, a fervent moan dripped from his perfect lips.

Gaku couldn't help it, better yet couldn't resist. He stopped their hands to lean forward and made their lips touch, a chaste kiss that melted into a passionate one soon after.

The sweet scent of Tenn's hair drove Gaku almost crazy, his moans like fire on his skin and Gaku successfully fought the urge to be rash with him. Though, underneath his own he could clearly sense Tenn's fingers itching to resume their unusual jerk off session, fueling his desire.

  
He desperately wished he was able to haul Tenn even closer, to engrave his fingerprints into his nape but unfortunately he had to support himself on the futon with his other hand in order to not fall over backwards.

Gaku pulled back from the kiss at last and deprived of the affection Tenn's mouth needily chased his for a moment - which was absolutely adorable but it also stirred Gaku up even more.

Before he could even think about acting however, Tenn launched an attack on his own by rolling his hips in such an erotic manner Gaku almost came on the spot.  
  
"Ah, _fuck_-"

It had been a desperate action in search of more friction but Tenn immediately tasted blood from Gaku's reaction and acted accordingly. He extricated his hand from the mess of fingers and dicks and slid both of his arms around Gaku's neck to hold up while grinding against him, making him flinch with every executed jerk of his hips.

"_Tenn_.."

  
“The tables have turned.”, Tenn quietly laughed, lips soft against Gaku's ear.

  
Gaku nibbled Tenn's shoulder and alternated between kissing and biting the area around the crook of his neck in an attempt to distract himself and delay his orgasm.

  
“Don't leave another visible mark.”

  
“I'm trying not to but if you keep doing this..”, Gaku replied, his voice hoarse, “I won't be able to, _nh_, hold back.”

  
“Is that a threat?”

  
“It's a promise.”

Gaku could hear Tenn chuckle faintly. It didn't sound taunting at all, it was quite the opposite and that answer seemed to encourage Tenn to up his endeavors. But just when his tongue darted out to lick the shell of Gaku's ear the timer of the watch went off, disrupting the thick air of hot moans and lewd noises.

Both of them froze instantly, then Tenn shifted his body to pick up the watch. He stopped the beeping and dropped the device carelessly afterwards to turn back to Gaku.

“Don't give me that distressed look.”

  
“Well..”, Gaku uttered disheartened and his inactive hand twitched around their cocks as Tenn touched his cheek and brushed the tips of his fingers across his lips.

He placed a soft kiss there and their lips were still touching when he spoke, eyes glued to Gaku's.

“I'm granting you time extension,”, Tenn whispered and pressed kiss after kiss to Gaku's mouth, “better make good use of it.”

  
Gaku was flabbergasted but his stare softened significantly after he had overcome the initial surprise.

"...are you just gonna keep looking at me forever or what?", Tenn muttered after a while and averted his eyes, cheeks tinted pink.

  
"Yeah, I'm always looking at you.", Gaku replied sincerely, flashing a wide smile.

  
It made Tenn snap his irides back at him, obviously flustered his mouth gaped open and close again.

"Y-You.. cheesy idiot..."

In a second Tenn's hand was back between their bodies, deliberately touching Gaku's erection only. He resumed the hip movements and fiercely attached his lips to his lover's, granting him absolutely no time to breathe or talk.

Tenn's cockiness did not fail its' purpose for Gaku shuddered immensely.

“Ah, Tenn..”, he moaned against Tenn's lips and came shortly afterwards, eyes fluttering shut and shivering.

Tenn continued to rub him through his climax and Gaku couldn't hold up any longer. With the strength and willpower he had left he managed to refrain from making them both fall over abruptly and instead let his palm slide along the surface of the futon slowly until he laid flat on his back.

  
Gaku's panting and the glazed eyes firmly set on him resulted in Tenn following his lead. He bent forward and propped his weight onto Gaku's shoulders, recklessly thrusting into the grip of Gaku's hand. Tenn gasped repeatedly and shivered, moving his hips in a way that mimicked riding Gaku.  
  


For once Tenn wasn't aware how incredibly captivating he looked. Especially with this yukata still on while the shoulder parts barely hung on to his upper arms, the front messily open, moving, sounding and feeling like _that_. If it took Tenn any longer to come, Gaku wouldn't be able to will his dick to stay soft and that would be dangerous to say the least.  
  
  
All Tenn's mind could grip and concentrate on was the warmth of Gaku's hand pleasuring him and the overflowing look in his eyes.  
  
Tenn let his torso sink down to make their chests touch and he brushed his fingers along Gaku's sweat covered throat until they got lost in the curly silver hair Tenn secretly adored so much. He was mesmerized by Gaku's gasps and his pale skin colored in warm hues, piercing gray eyes blind to everything else but Tenn himself.  
  
  
The combination of the irritating lack of Gaku's lips on his and his body in general and the burning hot emotions inside of him forced Tenn to break their intense eye contact and press his mouth to his lover's collarbone. To let off some of that steam he scraped the thin skin there with this teeth and licked the spot right afterwards.

  
Gaku bit his bottom lip in response and squeezed Tenn's thigh with his free hand while jerking him off in tune with his thrusts. Tenn picked up the pace, obviously getting closer to the release and Gaku's name escaped his throat in the shape of a hot and passionate groan eventually. A much louder moan followed and Tenn came sullying Gaku's hand and stomach while his body twitched with waves of pleasure washing over him.

Tenn was still trying to catch his breath when he felt fingers run through his hair. “Are you okay?”  


As he raised his head Gaku smiled at him and Tenn shivered at the tenderness of it. He immediately shifted to link their lips and Gaku's arms entwined around him, holding Tenn close and he showered him with sweet kisses until Tenn withdrew slightly.

“You're stubborn as always..”

  
“I am and so are you.”, Gaku replied amused by Tenn's yet again flustered expression.

  
“By the way, “, Tenn uttered and the unusual shyness in his demeanor had a comeback, “there's-”

Chattering of voices from outside startled them both and made Tenn flee Gaku's embrace quickly. He stood up and fastened his clothing before he went to get tissues from his bag.

Gaku sat up and silently accepted the tissue he was handed. So much for some intimate cuddling time together.  
He cleaned himself as Tenn suddenly stepped closer again and knelt down beside him. He formed a cone around his mouth with his hands to whisper into Gaku's ear.

Gaku halted in his doings, eyes widening he snapped his head to the side.

  
"..is what I wanted to say.", Tenn said in a louder voice and backed off but Gaku clutched at his wrist to detain him.

  
“Wait. I'm definitely not complaining but.. w-why did you say it twice?”, Gaku asked, cheeks growing hotter.

  
“_You_ said it twice before but you didn't hear my answer the first time because you were sleeping off your intoxication.”, Tenn replied with pursed lips, eyes set on the ceiling in embarrassment. "I'm not someone who does things half-assed."

Gaku's instinctive reaction was to tug and cause Tenn to tip over and fall back into his lap with a yelp.

“Hey, that was dangerou- mhph!”, Tenn's reprimand was silenced by Gaku's lips sealing his.

  
At first Tenn tried to push him off to finish his complaint but soon gave in to the tingly and warm feeling pooling in his stomach and he returned the pressure of soft lips.

They parted eventually and seeing Tenn being disheveled, flushed and in pure bliss made Gaku tingly all over. Shit, he really wanted to stay huddled together in that room for the remaining time of their stay and continue to kiss Tenn through every second of it.

  
Gaku looked at him as if it was the first time he had ever set eyes on Tenn, as if he had never seen anything this precious - at least that's how Gaku's gaze and expression felt to Tenn. It was overwhelming and almost unbearable how _loved_ Tenn felt in that very moment.

  
Swept along by his bubbling emotions Tenn craned his neck and put his lips on Gaku's throat, exerting pressure on its' other side with his hand to prevent Gaku from pulling away before he sucked the skin into his mouth.

“Hey, wait- Tenn?!”

  
Gaku twitched but didn't try to resist him. Only a few seconds later Tenn's mouth left Gaku and produced a wet smack sound.

“Revenge.”, Tenn chuckled and cheekily smiled at Gaku afterwards.

The hickey he left wasn't very vivid and Tenn expected it to be gone by the evening of the following day. He hadn't intended to make it as obvious as the one on his own neck in the first place, it was simply a means to an end.

“You thoroughly lectured me about this, what happened to that?”, Gaku frowned.

  
Tenn continued to smile and closed his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against Gaku's chest.

“It was an exception. Next time leave it where it can't be seen and everything's good.”

  
“You really are two-faced..”, Gaku sighed, trying hard to not let his excitement about the statement show and give that satisfaction to Tenn.

  
“Look who's picking a fight now,”, Tenn huffed and shifted away from Gaku to press the sole of his foot against Gaku's shoulder, “where did all that sweet talk from before go?”

  
“Oh, so you want me to spoil you, is that it?”, Gaku smirked and grabbed Tenn's ankle to place his leg back on the ground.  
  
  
"Wha- No, that's..", Tenn repelled in vain and became bashful when Gaku drew in close to him, pinning him back down on the futon with his body weight.

  
"Tell me I'm wrong.", Gaku teased him, still smirking.  
  
  
“Just.. shut up.”, Tenn retorted and pulled Gaku into a kiss to literally make him.

The next morning, Ryuunosuke went to convince Tenn to take a bath with him again. His knocks stayed unanswered so he took the liberty of quietly opening the door to discover Gaku and Tenn snuggled up to each other in Tenn's futon, fast asleep.

  
Ryuunosuke smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Well, that was way more than he had expected to find but it was completely fine.

He slid the door shut and for some reason he felt like humming the melody of _Leopard Eyes_ as he made his way to the hotel onsen.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two way too much, save me... I tried to bring the fluff back and yeah let's not do that again I guess /sweats  
Also 8+9=17, very creative, much wow.  
Thank you for waiting and reading orz


End file.
